Spring Breezes
by Ochako107
Summary: Oneshot AU KxT. She'd always had a crush on him. The way he played violin made her drool. The way he smiled made her knees weak. Her friends teased her and her dreams ran wild. Yet Tohru's love was nothing more than a spring breeze... until Kyo came.


**Spring Breezes**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

"Oh shoot, I'm so late!" Tohru exclaimed breathlessly. "If I'm late to practice again who knows what Mr. Yatsume will say!" She skid around the corner of the music hallway and took off full speed to the orchestra room.

BAM!

"Ho! I'm on time!" She cheered after bursting through the doors. Most of the class was already seated with instruments in hand, staring at the girl.

"Actually Tohru, you're late," Momiji, a violinist whispered. She looked around and blushed. "But you're okay; Mr. Yatsume isn't here yet, so get set up for rehearsal!" The younger boy urged.

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Momiji!" She began walking across the room to get her music. Around her the woodwinds and brass tooted clips of their music, the stringed instruments tuned, and the percussionists swatted each other with their drum sticks. It was just another afternoon rehearsal.

She fetched her viola and sat next to her stand partner, Uo. Uo was her first friend in orchestra and thankfully a good stand partner who had all her music in order. Tohru could still remember her first day of orchestra, sitting alone with a goofy grin on her lips. The only reason she joined was because of her dream to become part of Japan's finest orchestra. It would be an honor! She was part of this high school orchestra for four years and loved it. Every moment.

"Uo! Good to see you," Tohru smiled while tightening up her bow and beginning the process of tuning her instrument.

"Stuck in the physics review session again?" Uo asked nonchalantly while poking the near by cello player with her bow.

Tohru nodded. "I go to the sessions but the formulas and everything else totally go over my head. It was easier when Shigure was still here. He used to help me out, but now that he moved I'm at a loss! Right hand rule, left hand rule-- oh..." Tohru got dizzy just from thinking about it.

"Whoa, slow miss physics," Uo laughed. "We astronomy students can't keep up."

"If you'd like I can assist you," a new voice entered the conversation. They turned around to see their other girlfriend with a smile, her yarn mallets behind her back.

"Hana!" Tohru laughed. "That would be great if you could help me!"

The percussionist smiled and bopped Tohru on the head with her yarn mallet. "This weekend okay for you?"

"Sure!" The three girls continued to chat idly when the conductor stepped into the room and the noise died down.

"Okay everyone we're going to start with Spring Breezes," the conductor announced. A few people groaned but with a stern look from the director, the musicians complied with the request.

Tohru and Uo got their music out while Hana went back to her section. Walking back, a rather tall and muscular student approached her.

"Hana, you steel my mallets?" He asked in a growl.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Are they really _your _mallets? Did _you _buy them with _your _own money?"

"Well I," the bigger student scratched his head.

"No. You didn't. Mr. Yatsume did. Therefore, they do not belong to you. I shall hold them hostage for the time being."

"Hana!" The entire percussion section cried. The dempa girl glared making all the boys cringe. "Gosh, this is why we don't like girls in percussion... freaking demons..." one kid sobbed.

"Hana, will you play the piano part?" The conductor asked interrupting the mini argument going on in the back of the room.

"Maybe..." Hana looked out the window while sitting on the piano bench. "If it pleases the conductor I suppose I could..." She tossed the mallets at her section members and smiled slightly at them.

"What?"

"She means yes, Mr Yatsume!" A cellist called out.

"Hana just has to be a pain doesn't she?" Uo laughed while swatting the same cellist with her bow. "EYAH!"

"Ouch! Uo, stop trying to skewer me with your bow!" Ayame cried out. "You dare mar my perfect skin!"

"I can't help it. Every time I see you I just think 'there's a guy I want to torture.' It's nothing personal. Besides, would you rather me mess with your hair?" She asked reaching to touch his locks.

"No! I didn't win 'best hair' for nothing! It's hard work to keep my hair this beautiful."

"Aww, but you let Tohru touch your hair."

"That's because she's gentle." The other boy huffed. "Is this revenge for breaking your bow?"

Uo twirled her bow. "Maybe."

Tohru on the other hand wasn't listening to all the side conversations. They were playing Spring Breezes! That meant that the solo violinist would be playing. Just the thought of him made her blush down to her toes. She had the biggest crush on him. She didn't know when it started. She'd known him since elementary school but as they got older she just started to see him in a different light... something that didn't happen very often.

She sighed dreamily when the second chair violinist caught her spaced out gaze. She was startled to be caught in her dream mode and blushed while turning away.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo asked.

She nodded and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, just you know! Thinking about dinner!"

The boy gave her a weird look and just started talking to his own stand partner, Yuki.

He was the first violinist that stole Tohru's heart.

"AHH!!" Tohru cried. "SO COOL!" She realized she said that out loud and sat down instantly while those around her giggled. Yuki and Kyo looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

Uo felt Tohru's embarrassment and glared around the room. "What? It's _perfectly_ normal. It's _natural_."

"Everyone SHUT UP!" The director finally screamed. "You talk WAY too much!"

"Oh Mr. Yatsume you act all tough, but you're just a big hearted loving guy deep down."

"Don't talk back to your conductor!" The man squeaked. Giving a menacing glare around the room the conductor raised his hands. A few of the musicians had goofy grins plastered on their faces, unable to take the 'stern talk' from their conductor.

The piano started, making a fluttering sound. Hana looked up to watch the first violinist. Then, Yuki let his bow float over the strings.

Tohru was at a melt down. She absolutely loved it when he played! She sighed dreamily, listening to the melody flow from his violin, mingling with the piano tune. How she wished she could play with him.

"Tohru, you're drooling," Uo giggled.

"Am not!" Tohru whispered while raising her viola to begin playing after the solo.

Suddenly there was a blare from the piano and Hana cried out. Yuki let the bow fall away and he looked up at Hana, distraught clearly written on his face. Everyone stopped and turned to the female pianist.

"Hana!" Tohru cried immediately rising out of her chair. "Hana, what happened?"

"Oh, my nail got caught between the keys. It hurts so much. I don't think I can go on playing right now!" Hana said in a hurried pitch. Uo walked over to her and indeed there was blood on Hana's hand from where her nail was broken.

"Oh man I'll take her to the clinic, she needs a band-aid at least," Uo announced grabbing Hana by the wrist and leading her outside.

"I'll come with...!"

"Miss Honda, you'll do no such thing! I'm tired of all these interruptions, please _sit_ down!"

A bass player rolled his eyes. "Yo son! You never say anything when Haru and Rin disappear for half of rehearsal to make out," he muttered. "Don't_ they_ interrupt the class?"

"But I can't just sit here and not help Hana out!" Tohru pleaded, silently agreeing with the bassist. "Isn't there anything I can do to help her?"

"Unless you can play the piano part, no, there is nothing you can do. The last thing they need is a clinic full of girls cooing over a broken nail! Either sit down or sit at the piano!"

Tohru winced at the harsh words and bit back tears. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh Mr. Yatsume! You made Tohru cry!"

"Boo!"

"Who hired you anyway?"

"You should be ashamed!"

"Someone call the principal!" The class chanted. The teacher looked around and sighed in defeat.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Miss Honda. But seriously just stay in this room. Miss Hanajima will be okay."

Tohru sat down and hung her head down.

"Well now we lost our piano player..." the teacher sighed. "Let's just move to another piece until we get an update from the clinic on the broken nail. Gosh, of all things!" He muttered at the end.

"Mr. Yatsume," Momiji raised his hand. "I think Tohru knows how to play the piano a little. Don't you?"

"That was years ago, Momiji," Tohru responded, still not looking up. "I- I mean, I still play a little but I took up viola instead remember? The clefts are totally different..."

"Don't you remember how to read it a little?" Everyone's eyes fell on the girl.

"A little..." She mumbled, feeling her ears burn with embarrassment. Was Yuki looking at her too? She gave in to her curiosity and glanced up. Indeed he was waiting for her reply. "I could try," she mumbled again. Tohru was instantly rewarded with one of Yuki's brilliant smiles.

Momiji knew of Tohru's little crush on Yuki and was forcing her to do what she would never volunteer to do in a million years. "Well play! Just for today so we can all practice. Please?"

Everyone cheered Tohru to the piano bench and suddenly she found herself seated staring up at the music. "Here goes nothing..." she whispered to herself.

Shakily she began the opening with her right hand and when Yuki started playing his solo Tohru lost it. She couldn't stop playing, wanting to hear that melody from his violin, not wanting it to stop. She wouldn't let him down!

When the entire orchestra joined into the song Tohru began to stumble over notes but for the most part did a decent job of keeping up with everyone else. As the song came to a close she shook her head. "That was terrible..."

"Not bad Miss Honda," the conductor praised. "A little shaky but coming from a viola player, not bad at all."

She smiled appreciatively when she heard clapping coming from the violin section. She heart jumped the scale when she saw him. Yuki was smiling at her and applauding her.

She thought she died and went to heaven.

* * *

After rehearsal Tohru cleaned up her things and went straight to the clinic to check on Hana. She and Uo never made it back so it must be serious!

"Got any twos?"

"Go fish."

Tohru came to the scene of her two best friends playing cards when she walked into the clinic. "Guys," she quietly scolded, "You seriously didn't skip out of rehearsal for this did you?"

Uo gave an appreciative laugh and clapped Tohru on the back. "Well by the time we got done with the whole ordeal there were twenty minutes left and we thought Mr. Yatsume wouldn't mind."

"You skipped!"

"You make it like it's a bad thing."

Tohru gave up and just laughed. "Anyway, how's you hand Hana?"

The other girl lifted her hand to show that her finger was bandaged up. "I didn't know I ripped my nail that deep but here it is. The nurse said I shouldn't play anything for at least five days in fear of the wound opening."

"I couldn't believe she ripped her nail that much..." Uo supplied. "Hana cried like a baby."

"Oh Hana," Torhu said reaching in to hug her friend.

"It's okay... I knew that Tohru was thinking of me with kindness from the orchestra room... was Mr. Yatsume angry?"

"No..." Tohru bit her lip. "He um... well actually _Momiji_ volunteered me to play the piano part for Spring Breezes."

"No way! Well it's a good thing that you used to play piano or you would have been screwed," Uo said now putting her hand of cards on the cot they were sitting on.

Tohru nodded. "I wasn't very good but I tried my best anyway and you know what?" Tohru put her hands to her chest and twirled. "Yuki applauded me! He actually noticed me! Me, Tohru, the viola player that no one really even knows about!"

"Wow, Tohru, you must be really happy," Uo laughed.

"I am!" She sighed and sat between her friends on the cot. "Too bad it's just a one time thing hua? It was a nice feeling for him to actually notice me though."

"Yuki always notices you. He's a nice guy." Hana said.

"Yeah..." Tohru muttered. What a thrill it would be to play with Yuki again the way she did that afternoon.

* * *

The following day at rehearsal the teacher came up to Tohru just as she was taking out her viola.

"Miss Honda, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Tohru said closing her viola case before following him outside. "What is it?"

"Miss Hanajima informed me of her grotesque infection on her finger. She said she may have to have an operation to keep her finger for the orchestra-- bless the sweet girl-- and says she is unable to perform at the concert this weekend. Now I know this may be too much to ask of you, but just for Spring Breezes can you play the piano? I know with a little practice you can have it down."

"S-Sir!"

"If you're worried about the solo part, Yuki will be happy to practice with you."

"SIR!"

"Oh here he comes! Let me go ask him." It was if the conductor was purposely trying to torture the poor thing. Her? Perform in front of a crowd of people? Playing with Yuki? She couldn't fathom it.

"Yuki! Come here for a moment." Tohru caught a glimpse of Yuki and she immediately looked away. This was her chance. She'd be able to spend time with Yuki everyday until the concert practicing with him! The boy she's had a crush on forever! She could imagine it now. She'd sit at the piano bench and he'd stand aside from her, watching each other for cues and what not, keeping tempo with each other. Laughing at the little mistakes they'd make together. Then after that they'd go grab a bite to eat before departing for the afternoon.

What a good plan! She would surely say yes to this proposition!

"What do you think, Tohru? Is this okay with you?" The conductor asked knocking her out of her dream.

"Yes! I'd be more than happy to do it! I'll practice every night till I get it right!"

Yuki and the conductor smiled admiringly then bowed to her. Yuki grinned and put a hand on Tohru's shoulder, making her suck in a breath and smile like the sun.

"It's a good thing for you to help out so much. I know that Hanajima and Kyo will both be pleased."

"Yeah, I..." Tohru blinked. "Wait what?"

Yuki gave a hearty laugh and the pair started walking back into the orchestra room. "It's nice that you'd stand in for your friend Hanajima to accompany Kyo with his solo in Spring Breezes. That's what we were discussing in the hall with Mr. Yatsume, yes?"

Tohru was drawing a blank. "Oh yeah! Eh hehe, silly me to forget that. Um, why aren't you playing the solo anyway... Yuki?" Tohru asked trying not to admit that she spaced out back there.

"I'm going on a trip back home where my grandparents live. That and..." Yuki looked cutely shy for a moment. "I haven't seen my girlfriend in a month."

"G-girlfriend?" Tohru squeaked. "I mean, of course Yuki would have a girlfriend, but wow, so far away! She must be the luckiest girl then to be with such a nice guy like you!"

Yuki smiled. "You're too kind. But thank you for doing this for Hanajima and Kyo. Oh speak of the devil, Kyo!" Yuki called out. The orange haired boy stood up from his seat and his eyes locked onto Tohru. "Tohru is going to need a little assistance before the concert this weekend. She'll accompany you with the solo part on the piano."

Kyo watched her facial features as she beamed back at him with utmost civility. He nodded. "We'll practice starting tomorrow."

"Okay! I can't wait!"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Tohru panicked later that afternoon while walking home with her friends. She kicked a small rock. "I thought I'd be playing with Yuki but now I'm playing with Kyo. Kyo doesn't play that solo the way that Yuki does!"

"Tohru, it won't be so bad." Uo said keeping tempo with the rock being kicked.

"And Hana!" Tohru said grabbing onto Hana's injured hand. "I'm so sorry that you've got an infection on your finger! That must be so horrible, are you going to be okay?"

Hana chuckled. "Yes... it'll be fine."

Tohru sighed and kicked the rock. It fell into a gutter. "If you need anything, I mean ANYTHING; don't be afraid to call me. Okay?"

"Thank you. Tohru, you are kind to us. If you need help with the piano part, I wouldn't mind. It isn't too hard to play for you is it?"

"No, not really. I just have to brush up; I only play the piano here and there. But don't worry!" Tohru pumped a fist into the air. "Tohru Honda never gives up!"

Uo and Hana giggled as Tohru continued to give herself a pep talk.

"Well guys," Tohru paused at the street that she lived on. "I'll see you tomorrow. I got to practice that piano part... so I can play with Kyo tomorrow..." Tohru scrunched her nose slightly.

"Don't sound _too_ happy about it," Uo laughed.

"No I'd love to play with Kyo it's just..." Tohru gripped onto the straps of her bag tightly.

"We know, Tohru," Hana said. "Don't force yourself to admit that you're disappointed."

If only they knew the other part of Tohru's frustration. That Yuki had a girlfriend already back home. It was breaking her heart.

She smiled and waved good bye to her friends before running down the street to her own home. She reached the front door of her complex and stopped. It was dark out and she could see the faint shadows of nats buzzing around the porch light. She stood frozen in that spot for a few moments before she let her head hit the door softly. Her right hand gripped the house key tightly while her shoulders shook slightly.

"Fool..." She whispered as a tear fell to her shoe. "I'm a fool..."

* * *

Tohru clutched her bag straps tightly while standing in front of the practice room she and Kyo would be in the following day. She waited anxiously all day for this moment. Could she last an hour with Kyo? He was nothing like Yuki whatsoever. He didn't even play like him! It _wouldn't_ be the same.

Tohru shook her head. "No, let's be confident. It's for the orchestra! I must be brave!" She opened the door to find Kyo already inside the small cubical-like room.

"You lingered in front of the door so long I was about to wonder if you were scared to come in," he smirked. Was he teasing her?

She flushed and went to sit at the piano bench while tossing her bag to the side. "I wasn't scared; I was just m-making sure I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Did you practice at all?"

Was it just her or was he doubtful of her intentions of playing the accompaniment with him?

"Yes, I did practice," she responded softly.

He let his bow run over his A string sharply. "Then let's go."

"Excuse me," Tohru finally said turning to face the soloist. "I don't mean to be rude but it seems you... don't like me."

"You're right. I don't." Kyo instantly responded. Tohru's eyes widened at his declaration. "_You're_ just one of those girls that faint at the sight of that damn Yuki, aren't you? You really wanted to play this solo with him didn't you? But when you found out he wasn't going to be around for this concert you wished you backed out. You don't give a damn about orchestra at all, do you?"

"Of course I do! I love orchestra with all my heart!" She defended. "You can't say I don't care, you don't know that." She nearly bit her tongue at her outburst, but he was throwing so many judgments at her she couldn't help but guard herself. She didn't know whether she was discomfited or annoyed. "Just because Yuki is... well... is such a good player isn't the reason I'm in orchestra. I really love to play the viola! I hope to join Japan's finest…!"

"Whatever. Let's just practice." Kyo raised his violin to his shoulder.

She gawked at this boy. Ouch, that hurt. Tohru stood up slowly grasped her bag, heading for the door. "I'm sorry, find a new pianist. I'm afraid I'm not good enough to play with someone who doesn't think I care." She opened the door only to have it rudely shut. She breathed, spinning around to find Kyo mere inches away from her face.

They didn't exchange any words. The pair just stood like statues, breathing shallow. Kyo's eyes were narrowed and livid while Tohru's were large and tearful. She was hot with fear he would harm her but more than that, hot with anger that he didn't believe her heart was in this for orchestra, but to chase after her crush. It hurt to be judged.

Finally Kyo backed away from Tohru, groaning. "Listen, we don't have time for this crap. The concert is only three days away and we've got to put this together at least half decently. Whatever your motive is for doin' this, you better believe I am..." Kyo stopped talking when he heard sniffles coming from the girl. He peered down to look under her raised hands to see she was covering her face while tears poured fourth. "Aw, come on, I wasn't going to hit you or something retarded like that! Why the hell are you crying?"

"I just..." Tohru hiccupped and used her sleeves to brush away her tears. "I just really want to try and make this work. It's true... I wanted to play with Yuki, but it doesn't matter anymore. It isn't like I ever even had... had a chance. He told me… he wanted to go see his grandparents and… his girlfriend," her face burned now, unable to comprehend the logic in spilling her feelings to this boy who obviously didn't like her at all. "Even so, I didn't back out! I went home and practiced! I practice my heart out not for Yuki, but for this orchestra!" She stared at him while biting down on her lower lip, tears still tracing their way down her face. "I had the _hugest_ crush on him. But I never joined this program to get closer to him. So please don't assume you know my intentions."

'_I'm trying to forget.'_ She wanted to add… but those words just wouldn't come out. It hurt too much. While practicing she couldn't help but let the tears fall freely. She promised herself she wouldn't cry today but here she was. Forgetting was a hard thing to do.

He watched her for a moment. To be honest, Kyo never saw Tohru raise her voice the slightest in his entire high school career. She was just the happy yet worrisome violist. He knew she and half the orchestra had a crush on the first violinist, Yuki, but to hear her admit it... and tell him that her heart was crushed by him... it made him feel bad for being so rude. Even though she had the chance to back out, she didn't. She was still trying to make this work for the orchestra.

"Here."

Tohru looked up to see a packet of tissues in her face. She took them from Kyo and opened the package to take a tissue to blow her nose.

Kyo took her by the elbow and led her back to the piano bench where he drew a folding chair to sit beside her. He waited for her to finish making herself decent before speaking. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. It was stupid... it's just that I'm tired for having everyone shower that damn Yuki with praise. I've always been in his shadow and the one time I get the solo, I just..." Kyo ran a hand through his auburn hair, "I just thought you wouldn't take it seriously since I wasn't Yuki. I want to show everyone that he isn't the only one in orchestra playing his heart out. I mean, what does it take? It's so annoying!"

Tohru listened to him and nodded. She never thought about it like that. Naturally Yuki would always have the solos and naturally everyone would just let him have it. Yet, everyone wanted some time in the spot light didn't they? A time to shine?

She watched as Kyo wordlessly brought his violin to his shoulder and began playing. Listening to Kyo play Spring Breezes was different. It was the same notes, the same beats, yet interpreted in a way she never heard before. It was the sound of longing and wonder, it made Tohru's chest feel as if it was being pulled to those beautiful long notes.

It was an experience that fascinated her. It was nothing like the way Yuki played it...

... It was something more.

Kyo stopped playing after a moment only to see Tohru staring at him in awe. He blushed a tinge.

"You know..." she said after a moment, "I really want this to work out for you. Mr. Yatsume should see this side of you."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "This side?"

"Well... in class you look so angry and grumpy!" She giggled.

Kyo stared at her and broke into a grin. The pair laughed together.

"Come on," Tohru smiled. She pulled her music out and spread it over the piano stand. "We've got some work to do."

* * *

RIIINGG

Tohru leaned back to look around the corner at her phone. She put the bowl of cookie batter on the counter and wiped her hands on her strawberry printed apron.

RIIINGG

"I'm coming, I'm comming!" She said while skipping over to her phone. She picked up the receiver and went back to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tohru!"

Tohru laughed and picked up the bowl of batter, continuing to stir it while leaning the phone on her ear. "Hi, Hana. How are you? How's your finger?"

"My finger?" Pause. "Oh my finger! It's fine."

Tohru slowed down the speed of her stirring. "Hana? Your finger is infected right?"

There was another pause and then a sigh. "Ah, Tohru, I can't lie to you."

"WHAT?" Tohru nearly dropped the bowl. To be safe she put it down.

"I did rip my nail but when you told Arisa and me how much you enjoyed playing with Yuki, I couldn't help but want to give you the chance to play again with him. Obviously that one back fired since you're playing with Kyo now, but..."

"Hana..." Tohru sighed and put a hand to her forehead. Forgetting was so hard…

"I'm sorry."

"No, its okay... you're just so sneaky!" Tohru laughed.

"So how's the practicing with Kyo going? It's been three days, are you ready for the concert tomorrow?"

"I don't know. We've been practicing and everything but I'm a little nervous. What if I mess up?"

"Don't worry so much. As long as you play the parts where you play alone well, no one will notice if you messed up. Is Kyo being nice to you?"

"The first day was... interesting, but after that we've been getting along fine! I'm excited!"

"Just fine?"

"I don't know..." Tohru confessed. She began dropping spoonfuls of batter onto a cookie sheet. "I know that the violin section is very competitive but I think Kyo brings it to another level," Tohru giggled. "Sometimes he's so serious but after a moment he snaps out of it. It's kind of nice getting to know Kyo."

"Not to mention it takes your mind off of Yuki."

"Yeah..." Tohru trailed off. "I just want to put half as much passion into the song as Kyo does. I try but it feels so forced... I know a week ago I could evoke some kind of passion because of… you know who… but I feel it just slumps when I play now."

"Depressed about... Yuki?"

Tohru sighed. She put the cookies into the oven.

"I'm sorry about that, Tohru."

"No no! Its fine, _I'm_ fine!" She lied through her teeth. "Besides, like you said, I have Kyo to worry about right now. He really wants to do a good job at the concert so I can't let him down!"

"He's coming over your place to practice tonight right?"

"Yeah! I'm baking some cookies before he gets here." The girls didn't talk for a moment, letting silence fill in the gap before Tohru started humming Spring Breezes. "That's such a cool song, I love it so much."

"Tohru," Hana's voice took on a rather rich tone, "do you know what that song is about?"

* * *

Kyo reached Tohru's place and went to ring the door bell. Tomorrow was the concert and they had to practice at least one more time. He gripped the violin case with sweaty palms. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? What a weird feeling.

The door opened and a warm inviting sensation filled him. Her apartment felt warm and cozy. It was sort of what he expected her place to feel like. She beamed at him.

"Hi, Kyo! Come in. I hope it wasn't too hard to find."

"Nah, you live not far from my house."

She beamed. "That's good! Anyhow, please make yourself at home."

"Sure." He stepped in and looked around. "Nice place."

"Thanks!" She walked away from him to go to the kitchen. "I'll bring some snacks out. Is tea okay for you?"

"Sure." He answered again. He closed the door and then took off his shoes and walked over to where an upright piano stood against a wall. On top of the piano sat a pile of sheet music and books that had pages turning yellow. On top of that were her viola and a small case of rosin. She kept her piano beautifully polished he noticed. "I thought you don't play piano much," he called over his shoulder so she could hear from the kitchen.

"I don't, but that piano belonged to my mother," she answered. She came up behind Kyo and set a tray of cookies and tea on the table. She stood beside him, looking at the piano fondly. "She loved the piano very much... I just try to keep it in tune and keep it clean."

Kyo nodded and turned to Tohru. "Well should we start?"

"Okay. Let me grab my music. You can set up here," she pointed at a chair she pulled from the kitchen and a metal stand she borrowed from school. Kyo watched her disappear into her bedroom to fetch her music while he unlatched the violin case and began tuning his instrument.

After a brief snack, the pair practiced. Kyo kept an eye on Tohru as she went about fluttering her fingers over the keys. Kyo suddenly stopped playing and Tohru looked up at him when he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... for some reason," Kyo blushed slightly, "the music it sounds... so... _right_." His amber eyes found her sapphire ones. "Was that cheesy?"

Tohru giggled. Kyo never noticed how pleasant her voice was before.

"No, it's okay. I agree though, the music seems to flow better."

"And I noticed your hitch at measure eight isn't there tonight."

"Yeah, I practiced," she beamed. "I want to do really well tomorrow! When we practiced in class with everyone today I felt accomplished. I never had so much fun playing with everyone like today since I didn't mess up!"

Kyo smiled one of his crooked ones and Tohru had to look down. Looking at him made her heart race. What an odd sensation.

"I noticed that too," Kyo said. "So what is so different tonight? Why is it that we're suddenly so good?"

"Well," Tohru put her hands on her knees and looked to the ceiling. "To be honest, I absolutely love this song but when I play I can't really... get the feel of it." She turned to him with her own playful smile. "Does that sound cheesy?"

He laughed. "No it's okay."

She turned to fully face Kyo. "What do you feel when you play this song?"

Kyo thought a moment. "Well, it's very soft and stuff. It reminded me of spring in some field." Tohru waited for him to continue. He rolled his eyes. "What, you want me to draw you a picture?"

"Try." She urged.

He thought some more before leaning back into his chair. "Maybe the field is full of Cherry Blossom trees... and the sky is a soft pink orange color. I don't know really. What am I supposed to think? This is stupid, talking about flowers and girly crap like this!"

She laughed despite his discomfort. Her voice was barely over a whisper but he could still make her voice out. "Do you know what the story is behind Spring Breezes?" He shook his head no. "Well... Hana told me it is an old folk song..."

It was night already. Street lights and car lights shone through the blinds of Tohru's small apartment. When had time passed? Sitting inside her warm abode, it seemed as if time stopped in here... but time continued on its own everywhere else. As if he was possessed, Kyo felt himself lean forward to Tohru, nearly smelling the light fruity scent of her hair. Her eyes twinkled.

"An old folk song..." he breathed.

"An old Taiwanese folk song _Bang Chun Hong_ or 'Longing for the Spring Breeze'," she clarified. Her eyes fluttered downwards, Kyo watching in fascination as her long eyelashes fluttered gently on her cheeks. "It tells the story of a girl. A shy girl actually, that is waiting for the boy she likes. As she waits, she dreams about this boy that she likes in the spring breeze, moonlight, and what not." Tohru paused before raising her eyes to Kyo. "Kinda romantic in a sweet way. I don't know too much about it."

Kyo nodded. "Okay..."

"So when I hung up the phone with Hana, I wondered to myself, how does that fit with me?" She smiled humbly. "A girl waiting for the boy she likes? That story wasn't as romantic as I thought... in fact it made me feel sad. She was too shy... too timid to tell the boy she liked him. Instead she just dreamed about him. The longing she must have had..." Tohru ran her fingers gently on the upper keys of the piano, not daring to look at Kyo. He knew who it was she was talking about.

"That," she said, "is what I felt from this song." She finally let her eyes reach Kyo's and she was surprised not to find his critical eyes staring back. They were warm. "But your description was pretty good too," she smiled.

Kyo reached to put a hand on Tohru's face but thought better of it and let it fall onto her shoulder with a pat. She turned to his hand and then back to his face. His touch felt like electricity. He shook his head and propped his violin back on his shoulder.

"Was that a silly story?" Tohru asked.

"It was pretty damn girly if you ask me," Kyo growled making Tohru blush. "But," he did some fine tuning on his instrument, "it makes a lot of sense."

"It does?"

He looked down. He had a soft spot for this violist. He knew her for so long... since middle school practically. When had his heart changed to feel... feel such longing? He sat up straight and smiled.

"Come on. Let's give it a go."

She nodded and turned back to her music. They glanced at each other before Tohru began her opening. She could imagine that field Kyo was talking about... it was soft and hazy. The sky was painted a mix of blue, pink and orange as flecks of pink cherry blossom petals floated. As the grass swayed, she could imagine a girl laying down staring at the skies.

Suddenly Kyo joined her and the scene burst forth with indescribable beauty. She could feel the girls longing for the one she loved most. The one she would never have. She let her eyes fall to Kyo, his own eyes shut as he swayed back and forth with his violin. This was a chemistry she never expected. One she once hoped to have with Yuki. Her chest felt heavy with longing.

The love she would never have... it would just blow on by softly...

... Like a Spring Breeze.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the concert. Tohru helped bring out chairs and stands for the orchestra, fluttering around to chat with her friends.

"Are you ready, Tohru?" Momiji asked her bouncing around excitedly. "I am! This is my first concert!"

"Get used to it, kid," Uo laughed, "You've got four more years of this."

Tohru nodded and looked around. "Have you seen Kyo yet?"

"No," Momiji said. "Usually he's just wandering around like the rest of us. I wonder where he went."

"Miss Honda!"

The trio turned around to see their conductor flagging Tohru down.

"Mr. Yatsume!" Tohru called. She walked over to him. "Yes?"

The man had a huge grin on his face as he clapped his hands together. "Good news! Yuki isn't leaving town till tomorrow! He decided to join us, isn't that fantastic?"

Tohru's eyes widened. That meant she would play with Yuki? For some reason she didn't feel as excited as Mr. Yatsume.

From behind him Tohru spotted Kyo standing beside the black curtain, watching her from the distance. Just then, Yuki came around the curtain straight toward her with a smile matching Mr. Yatsume.

"Hey, Miss Honda," Yuki greeted. "Let's do our best okay?" She felt her knees buckle at his charming smile. Was this what she wanted?

"Uh..."

"Right, well let's get settled, the concert will begin soon!" Mr. Yatsume said. "We're on in five people!" He shouted.

Yuki bowed to Tohru and strode over to the violin section leaving Tohru standing by the percussion instruments. All that hard work with Kyo... and he wasn't going to play the solo at all?

"Hey." Tohru looked up to see Kyo standing before her with his hands shoved in his pockets. Even over all the commotion around her, she could hear Kyo's voice strangely enough. It was almost as if she were trained to hear his voice in the short time she'd gotten to know him.

"You heard?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Yatsume told me as soon as I got to school," Kyo explained. His voice was flat.

"I'm sorry..." Tohru said. She shyly smiled. "If it means anything, I was... looking forward to playing with you."

He smiled ruefully. "Well at least your dream of playing this song with Yuki will come true." Before she could respond he patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck." With that he went to sit beside Yuki, not looking up at her at all.

Tohru felt her chest constrict. She frowned. Why was he being so passive about this? Wasn't he the one who was fervent about having the solo for once? Wanting to show the world Yuki wasn't the only one playing his heart out?

She strode over, mustering all the courage she could before standing next to Yuki. He didn't even notice her standing there until she cleared her throat. Yuki's eyes trailed up her long black skirt and ruffled black top until his violet eyes met her blue ones.

"Um, Y-Yuki?"

"Miss Honda, is everything okay?"

From the corner of Tohru's eye she knew Kyo was watching her wide eyed.

"I... I just," Tohru didn't know why it was so hard to come out and tell Yuki. Would he hate her? "Wanted to..." Her mouth ran dry. "Wish you good luck!"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much, Miss Honda."

She breathed out. _Coward!_ She silently reprimanded. "B-But, not only that. I wanted to know if... just for Spring Breezes... if K-Kyo could play the solo." There, she put it out there. He stared at her silently for a moment, and then turned to Kyo. "I mean, I'm still playing the piano accompaniment and I practiced so much with Kyo, it would be a shame if..."

"And now, we present our next group, please give them a round of applause!"

She didn't hear him say anything. He just continued to look at her. She felt mortified. The curtains began to open and Tohru scurried to her viola section. She sat down next to Uo just as the hot lights touched her skin. Her friend ducked down slightly.

"What happened? What did you do?" Uo whispered.

"I... I don't know. I asked Yuki if Kyo could play the solo part for Spring Breezes, but he didn't say anything. Oh, Uo, what did I do?"

"But I thought you dreamed of playing with Yuki!"

"I don't know what I'm dreaming about anymore."

The conductor walked across stage and the orchestra stood up in respect before being seated. They played through the first two songs before it was her moment. Everything seemed to be a blur. She put her viola on her chair and shuffled nervously to the piano bench.

"Now, we will be playing a traditional Taiwanese folk song, Spring Breezes." The conductor smiled to the audience. Tohru's heart hammered in her chest, wishing and hoping she would not mess up.

She craned her neck over the piano stand to see Yuki. He didn't look at her. Was he mad at her?

Before she knew it, Mr. Yatsume raised his hands and automatically her fingers flew with the first down beat. The auditorium was silent, but she couldn't hear anything anyway. She shouldn't have made that request to the first violinist! Yuki was the best player; she was just a viola player! Was he disturbed that she didn't want him to play the solo?

Just then, the violin joined her, softly and then rose into a crescendo. Her tightly shut eyes flew open. Tears almost poured out. _I'm sorry Kyo... I'm so sorry... _she thought sadly. This sound... she didn't have to look up. It was the old sound she once loved so much. Without looking, she knew it was Yuki playing the solo.

Suddenly a second violin joined the solo, causing a round of gasps throughout the hall. She wouldn't look up. She didn't want to see.

She only wanted to hear.

The two violins played together, sounding rather haunting. Like two forces meeting at a point trying to take up one another. Tohru could feel her heart thump faster and harder. To her it felt as if everything around her sped up. It wasn't until one of the violins dropped out that she caught her breath. She just stared down at her hands continuing to play this phenomenal song. Her heart practically pounded in her ears.

It was then that she could see the girl lying in the field. The cherry blossoms. The color of the sky. The feel of the cool grass under her. The longing and utmost beauty of this girl waiting for the boy she loved.

She smiled to herself, letting her gentle accompaniment take her away with the soloist. The entire orchestra joined in and Tohru couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her as a tear fell from her face. Without having to look up, she knew who was playing.

And it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

* * *

"Hey."

Startled, Tohru whipped around, feeling a few of her brown locks get caught between her lips. Spitting it out rather comically she grinned. "Hi Kyo!"

Kyo gave her a crooked grin and nodded. "You played great, Tohru."

Around the pair, students were bustling around cleaning up and chit chatting with one another. Laugher and sighs of relief went all around. She was truly happy for Kyo, so happy she almost jumped into his arms to give him a hug. He finally felt what it was like to have a moment in the sun. To play his heart out... with her.

After the song was over, Tohru stood to take a bow, but not before catching Yuki's eye. Where she thought would be resentment or even anger, she only saw him smile slightly. He nodded slowly to her and she broke into a smile of her own. She felt that he understood.

Or hoped he did.

"I couldn't have performed well without the help of a great tutor," she praised Kyo while blushing. "Really, thanks for everything. You played amazing today."

"Kyo!"

The duo turned to see their bumbling conductor practically skip over to them. "Kyo, that was a truly _amazing_ concert! I was blown away by your performance for Spring Breezes!"

"Thanks..."

The conductor looked truly exuberant. "I have the perfect piece for our next concert. It will feature four solo violinists; I'm truly excited to hear it fold out! You and Yuki will of course be playing, right? May I count on you to play?"

"You... you really mean that?" Kyo asked. Tohru beamed up at her friend.

"Of course!" Mr. Yatsume turned to Tohru. "And how can we forget our precious Miss Honda?" He took her hands in his. "If I may be so bold to ask, will you and Kyo play at a mini concert I am having at Tokyo University? It would be an honor to have that," the small man began using his hands for more emphasis, "dynamic back and fourth feel you two have going on. The audience completely felt the song-- my it brought tears to my eyes!" The conductor excused himself to talk with a few parents waiting outside the auditorium.

Tohru looked stunned. "He wants me to play at Tokyo University?"

Kyo chuckled. "You could get noticed by a professor there and perhaps go there on a music scholarship. It's an opportunity... to be part of Japans finest orchestra."

"But Hana is a much better pianist," Tohru responded flabbergasted. "I'm truly better at viola!"

"But I couldn't play with her... not _this _song anyway," Kyo said staring at her blue orbs. Tohru's face flushed. Oddly, this song seemed to transform into _their_ song.

It was then that something Tohru never expected happened at that moment. Kyo leaned in and kissed Tohru on the cheek.

Momentarily stunned she watched as he stepped back and broke out into a grin. He turned away slightly. "I'll see you later." With that he walked away to gather his own instrument while Momiji hopped around him like a bunny showering him with praise.

Tohru touched her cheek, faintly remembering the feel of his lips on her skin. Her face burned.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Uo asked Tohru coming up to her side.

"Indeed you did," Hana said passing behind her friends, holding a pair of crash symbols, on her way to the orchestra room.

Uo looked at Tohru, still unmoving. She shook her gently. "Tohru? Say something."

She just smiled, still pressing her hand upon her cheek. "When's the next concert?"

**End**

**A/N:** This story hits sorta close to home. Sorta. Anyway, Instead of having Kyo and Yuki fist fight, I guess it was sorta like a violin fight for the solo. Haha! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
